Let's Play High School DxD
by Expert Teaser
Summary: When one finds that you have a second chance at a better life, what can you do but accept. (Gamer SI x harem)


**AN:Hey there, first story. I have no idea what I'm doing, if you want to say something than feel free. I take all criticism.**

* * *

There were many things I expected after the end; heaven, hell, reincarnation, ascending to a higher plane of existence, oblivion. This was not one of them.

**Congratulations! You Have Been Accepted As A **_**Gamer**_**! You Have Been Assigned **_**High School DxD **_**As your sandbox**

Okay. I can work with this, a series that I know well enough with a world that isn't instant death for the weak. Not too bad actually, imagine if I were to be sent to somewhere grim dark, like Attack on Titan or Fallout.

**Please Enter Your Name**

A chance to start a new or remain myself. Hmm, I'll stay as me, Steven Li.

**Is This Appearance Acceptable?**

A mirror opens up in front of me showing me in my late teens. Roughly 5'7" and standing on the line between fat and beefy, clean shaven with straight black reaching to my shoulders and what can only be described as an emo fringe. The only real difference are my eyes, no longer bright and burning for the future, but tired yet hopeful.

Not bad. But I still make myself thinner and leaner. Old insecurities die hard.

**Please Select Your Starting Race**

This may be troubling, but in the end I'll go with good old basic bitch human. No immediate enemies, I can easily join another faction if I want, and everyone will underestimate my power.

**Please Select Your Starting Weapon:**

**Gun**

**Fist**

**Knife**

**Sword**

**Staff**

**Legs**

**Bow**

"Gun, give me the gun," I choose without hesitation, and hands appears a well known pistol, a 1911 with a black finish.

**For The Gun You Will Have Infinite Standard Ammo, But Still Have to Reload**

Neat, it might be awkward to explain how and why I have enough munitions to take over a small country, but the pros outweigh the cons.

**Would You Like to Perform the Combat Tutorial **

"Sure, why not," and with those words, I was transported to a broken down city, where I saw some bloody zombies walking around. "[OBSERVE],"

**Zombie lv1**

**Hp200**

Speaking of hp, I should check my status,

**Steven Li lv1**

**Title: Gamer**

**Hp: 50/50**

**Sp: 50/50**

**Str: 10**

**Dex: 10**

**Agi: 10**

**Vit: 10**

**Foc: 10**

**Luck: 10**

**Ap(attribute points): 10**

Okay pretty simple, now what to do with the points?

You know what, let's just dump it all into luck, I can train up the rest. Now let's get to grinding. I look at the nearest zombie, about 20ft away, and open fire at center mass, about 40 damage every shot, and one clip is more than enough to take it out. Surprisingly the gunfire didn't attract the attention of any other zombies.

**SKILL GET: [Pistol] A passive skill that improves power and accuracy with handguns**

**You Can Channel Mp Into Your Attacks To Improve The Power Or Create Additional Effects, As Well As Being Used For Active Skills. Mp Recharges Over Time And When You Attack**

That will come in handy. Let's try it out now, I look over to my left to see a zombie approaching me, that'll do, I take aim and go for the headshot while adding 10 mp, and get a **[Vital] **message and deal exactly 100 damage. So it looks like the Mp boost is one for one while vital hits deal double.

**+1 Focus for calculating bonuses**

Convenient, but I guess there's nothing to do but to grind for a bit.

1.5 hours later

This is fun. Like, really fun.

I don't really get tired anymore and gained quite a bit. Even got a level up. Seems like I get 10 Ap every level, I think I'll save them up for now.

**PASSIVE**

**Gamer M&B lvMAX**

**Pistols lv4**

**Fisticuffs lv3**

**Free Running lv2**

**Wrestling lv1**

**Blunt Resistance lv1**

**ACTIVE**

**Sprinting lv3**

**High Jump lv2**

**Gamer Instinct lv2**

**Party lv1**

**Quickstep lv1**

**+3 str for strenuous activity **

**+4 dex for precise gunplay **

**+3 agi for strenuous activity**

**+2 vit for strenuous activity**

**+1 foc for efficient tactics **

**INVENTORY **

**10,233 Yen**

**M1911**

**27 rotten flesh**

Overall I'd say I had a pretty successful Tutorial. And now I'm finished.

**Start Game?**

Yes I'm ready.

I now find myself in a rather large, furnished house filled with boxes and a note on the table.

_Welcome to your new life, school starts in a month, do what you gotta do._

Charming, I take a look at myself, dressed in dark grey, almost black skinny jeans, a simple light blue v-neck and over all of that is a plain black hoodie.

I guess this is my life now. And this time I'm going to do something with it.

**Steven Li lv2**

**Title: Gamer**

**Hp: 70/70**

**Sp: 709a/70**

**Str: 13**

**Dex: 14**

**Agi: 13**

**Vit: 14**

**Foc: 14**

**Luck: 21**

**Ap(attribute points): 5**


End file.
